STH & DW: Horror of Sonic Exe
by Malorum55
Summary: An infernal enemy dragged Sonic The Hedgehog and his friends to the most dangerous, frightening and Machiavellian adventure they've ever had in their lives, so dangerous that will pass over the edge and needed a "Doctor" on your side to fight. Fortunately for them, they will get help from more than one "Doctor".
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Centuries ago, before the Chaos Emeralds, he had quenched their tribes sacrificing power control with the worst tortures innocent, carried away by the moment. Every month more and more sacrificed to the point that they were pregnant females fled in fear of being chosen to open them and the stomach to pull the unborn calf. A small family had managed to flee the scene without being caught, but knew they could not be trusted, every night ran without looking back to get away from that holocaust. A small red hedgehog tried to help his mother, who resulted in six months of pregnancy spotted carrying their belongings. That hedgehog wanted with all his heart to his mother, leave her alone while he lived. He would not let anything bad happen to her or her unborn brother. Unfortunately was not meant that way. In the distance I hear his father yelling as they started running, there was nothing they could do for him, it was too late. He ran as fast along with his weary mother was not going to give it to those demons, if necessary fight would. They stopped in front of a river that could not go through very deep, but they could do To die by drowning or dying tortured? Mother and son set his looks and made the decision that would decide the fate of their lives. They began to get into the river and tried to swim against the current. But to make matters worse the causes were very strong and could not continue. The current carried them as if they were simple stems in water. The red sea urchin try to keep his eyes on his mother but at any moment it felt like it was sucked her lungs filled water as his stomach, and thrashed by the stones. Slowly lost consciousness and he saw himself in an empty, infinite darkness in which floated and for once in his life he felt calm. After a few seconds saw all that disappears and instead I come round, opening its largest horror watching their eyes, was one of the hunters of the tribe taking it tied in a wheelbarrow. The hunters laughed lucky hedgehog, if they had not have gotten drowned. For him, that would have been better, drowning would not be as painful as what to expect upon arrival.

Before entering the village saw hundreds of bodies found outside, all impaled, mutilated, and had no consideration or bodies. I was terrified that left him hears the cry of a woman, would recognize that voice anywhere, falling in tears and agony over the fate of her, her poor mother. Upon entering, without much expectation, look with horror at the path that ended his mother. Her naked body was in a sacrificial table, her head and limbs were removed and his stomach was open. He knew, with much pain in the soul, they took his brother's belly and most likely would have eaten. He was locked in a filthy cell, looked like everyone made fun of him and how it would end.

In a small throne the leader of that tribe, enjoy the sweet flesh of the unborn hedgehog, looked like his younger brother clenched his fists in disapproval for his actions was. He would not accept that anyone was against even his own family.

- You are the one of our dynasty that is against our traditions. This massacre is only done in honor of our position. That has been and will be our legacy - I look fulminant, still savor its delicacy.

- Legacy, to call this legacy. Be reminded by our massacres and destruction. I never liked it and I've done everything that you ask me. But my heart tells me that he has had enough. I will not be doing anything that me ≈ - his words were thwarted when he felt the cold blade knife guard loyal to his brother.

- Be warned. If you do not follow what we do I'll kill you, I care not to have the same blood! If you refuse I'll kill you! - Watching him with an infinite hatred. His own brother refuses the legacy of his family. His brother wanted to stand up and be killed once but I knew that if I died many people suffer madness. He saw it; he stood and made a gesture of respect.

- You're right. As much pain I feel I must accept that this is what our family wants us to leave a legacy - lied to avoid being attacked again - so to amend my mistake I will bring new victims, young and old, for tonight. - Say I finish earning their respect.

- Good that you accept the fate that has touched you. I do not want to kill the only brother I have left, again. - Said this with a grim smile. His brother retired quickly, the wound would not heal alone.

Brother path directly where the healer, while his mind thought a plan to stop all this barbarism, upon arrival saw that this was tending to his faithful friend for an injured leg.

- What happened? - Asked quietly.

- Nothing. - Said coldly, very different from what I remembered.

- That "Nothing" is a secret way of saying that my brother soldiers hurt you again.

- I'm afraid so. - He turned and saw the face of his friend and a small smile of guilt came out - And I suppose you either went "nothing."

- Yes, it is. - Smiled back to his partner - But I think that soon came to an end.

- You serious. Got anything planned?

- I just know that tomorrow, before dawn, all this will be finished - a little smile out of him, giving confidence to young healer.

The leader of the tribe was looking through her things for that night something special, something very important, which enjoy much killing red hedgehog. After many minutes, and much shouting not find it and believe it was stolen, as seen in the far corner of your room. A small necklace with a small symbol in the middle. I could not be happier, while jumping for joy.

The night came but that does not mean that the fate of the hedgehog changed. That poor hedgehog looked at the moon, wanted to believe wholeheartedly that could again see another dawn but what for? His whole family had been murdered, massacred better said, everything that was already lost. So you go, all you had to do was wait for his fate, when he sees that it came for.

- For tonight you spend useless. Ja, Ja. - Said the guard, his arms and carrying I tying dragged to the living sacrifices.

Despite not wanting mourn tears fell from her eyes, did not want to die that way. From rope placed in her arms passed one in the middle to lift and leaving hanging. He watched as the leader came with a whip and the tip of the blade was a small, should be to give more pain. He approached him and stared.

- Tonight you're gonna give me much pleasure. More than any other has given me. - Said licking his teeth in an act of morbidity.

- So begins the hell up! Filthy fucking bastard! - Said facing his impending fate.

The leader began to give lashes the poor hedgehog, and thanks to the small knife on the tip, the pain he must feel was huge but the worst would leave at the end, the end is the best. After many, many lashes note as the blood begins to flow from this poor creature. Despite how much I loved doing that knew it was time to change the torture. He took a small knife and approached the eye of his victim. This looked at him but not with fear but with hatred. The pain was not a problem; there was only bitterness and anger in that look. He would not accept that a being so inferior to see him that way. He put the knife in both eyes and held them rip so not to bleed to death. He was excited to hear the cry of that useless, see and hear others suffer was the best of life. That continuously torturing all night, raping, stabbing, and choking. When the body of the poor hedgehog was the end of his life the leader puts the necklace I look across the room. This necklace was a very evil relic, while his parents wanted to throw it. The necklace began to glow and adhere hedgehog grotesquely, as if melted to the skin. The body of the poor hedgehog begins to writhe, screaming at once. Although the leader believes the necklace is the perfect "method" of torture, it is a much darker than anyone would have thought relic. Use of this necklace was for something more sinister.

The poor hedgehog is in an area where the darkness is infinite. The run believes that you can run away. Unfortunately no matter how much run would not escape.

- Poor thing, and you think you're free. Pathetic. - A macabre voice was heard in the distance.

- Let me go. I do not want to live anymore. I do not want to suffer.

- I grant you that, but can you not like revenge on the world that let you die?

- What do you mean? Only the leader is the only culprit.

- You think so? Tell me why no one stood up for you. Because nobody else will sacrifice for you. The world you want is just a fucking shit. - In a crack that opens with the brother leader planning a counterattack.

- Once you finish killing the hedgehog we all go in and kill that fucker. They agree. - Watching all the people, while remaining hidden, he responded with acceptance

- You are only allowed to die so that they could survive should not be the opposite? - Despite no visible faces felt in the air as if to smile.

- I, I, I ... - had no answer for that. They were able to save him and his mother but were selfish. The pain I felt lonely for others to enjoy freedom as full of anger towards the whole environment.

- For you see that expression I understand. And I have the perfect proposal for you.

- And that would be what? - Said to still believe where I was.

- Well first you narrate some history. For centuries they have put me in bodies of different creatures, so you can unleash my potential. Unfortunately none have been good enough for me. I've waited so long to even remember when I was created and that disappoints me myself. Also, with the passing of the ages, I dropped my conscience, so much so, that if they did not use me tonight would have perished. When I put in you felt your soul emanated an aura, strong and powerful, that told me who was waiting eras. - The voice paused for a few seconds before he continued - Unfortunately your body is not able to withstand the full force of my power. So I propose this why do not you take my place? As I said before, my conscience is weakened but you have a strong enough dream to expect a new body. What do you say? - The voice finished speaking, waiting for a response. This response would decide the fate of all.

- In short do you die and leave me to my living as a necklace perfect body waiting to unleash chaos and destruction to the world?

- With that summary, yes. - He replied. I could not wait for the answer I wanted to hear.

- Then when we begin? - Replied the red hedgehog with a happy expression on her face.

All villagers were tired with the slaughter that gave them leader, happily accepted the proposal gave the younger brother of this. An accurate attack, while doing their rituals of sacrifice, would be best. They waited for the guards were entertained at the last minute sneak attack. When they were all dead, especially hunters who were the strongest went straight to the living sacrifice. The leader saw his brother led the people to take to his death. What people did not expect was that instead of asking for his life began to laugh.

- I wondered how long it would take to prove. Well come imbeciles! - Laughed maliciously, did not care he was killed. To him it was just the beginning of what came after death.

All the villagers, who had the opportunity, stabbed the bastard that caused them great harm. The brother approached the corpse of red sea urchin. Even I knew that was the name of that poor creature. This would be the ultimate sacrifice that was made for pleasure. Approached with the thought of burying it, but I stopped to see how it starts to stand. That image does keep you away as possible. Despite not having eyes, this felt like watching him. Everyone present could not believe their eyes. From time to time this begins to speak.

- I guess you should be happy. You are free. - His voice sounded a bit distorted, as if two people speak - a freedom I never could feel. My life was based on fear and crying, but no longer. No more! - These words came with a hatred that could be felt in the air. - All but first suffer die without consideration. I will be the destroyer of this world. I cannot wait for that day! - Starts laughing mischievously, as your body starts to burn.

After his body became ashes leader of the tribe, who was now the younger brother, he approached what was left of that poor creature. With pain for acts taken, took the necklace and it enclosed in a box. After several days and kept thinking it would with, decided to vote for him. That thing could not be around anyone. He gave strict orders to one of his soldiers to take him as far away from there and bury him. The soldier did all this, walked away and never told anyone about the location of this. The leader asked everyone present that night not to tell this story to their children. The story got lost over the years. Decades passed and passed until the chest was uncovered in an excavation. After being discovered, this evil object, passing from hand to hand, owners who saw this necklace with fascination and fear after the terrible things happening around him. After many owners have lost the necklace in time, not knowing where it went. But what was lost can return. A young man found him near a river and took him to his father's castle. Shortly after everyone in the castle, except the child died without any reasonable explanation. Gossip had it was the child who could have changed a condiment inadvertently poison in the kitchen. The castle is filled with many rumors and many who were felt observed by a kind of spectrum. Many died because they were trapped or because blocks fell on their heads. All these facts made the place closed down by the dangers of this, asking all residents not to enter.

After many centuries, the castle still remained standing, this legend still remained. All these legends attracted hundreds of tourists, with a little courage, dared to enter. Many claimed to see a shadow lurking over the place, but nothing could be proven. All these legends attracted the attention of a blue hedgehog who, despite the warnings given not hesitates to enter. In one window a shadow stood there, watching the target had expected in centuries. This shade was the essence of the necklace, which over the centuries had managed to get rid of that old relic, keeping fit shade.

- Finally. After so long I can complete my final transformation. This world will fall with all the pain you can imagine. - Starts laughing mischievously. His thoughts are only set on killing every living thing and soon would be fulfilled.

_GOOD AND BAD YOU WANT TO DELIVER WORLD CAN BE AS BIG AS YOU IMAGINATION._


	2. Chapter 1

If they see that the chapters have problems in grammar or writing is that, as already digested, do the translation from Spanish to English with Google translator. Forgive apologies.

PS: Do not forget to leave reviews.

**CHAPTER 01: THE END OF THE WORLDS?**

Inside a castle which was the only light of the torches that were slowly looked off. In all this place of misery and had just 2 creatures, one of which was getting tired of running.

- No matter how much you run, or where to flee, that thing finished catching up and there is nothing I can do to stop it. Nothing - Said "Prey" with a deep fear that ate his heart.

- Keep running, the more I run away more I feed. This feast liking me but I know it will not last forever, so give me all you have said a sinister voice from behind his prey, with a grim voice.

Upon hearing this, "Prey", ran as fast with his last strength. Under stairs that led to nowhere, everything seemed a maze with no windows and the rooms were just break rooms. In the place that was there was no way out. All I could do was hiding in a room and he did. Entered the room, locked it and placed everything in the door, but all wise ways that would not stop.

-I should have listened to that old, but my arrogance blinded-me said "Dam", almost in tears and tears.

**Start of Flashback**

-Well, they say that this castle has something mysterious, that those who come here feel that someone or something is watching them and that produces chill-Said a blue hedgehog that would become "Prey" - Well there is no time to waste time ≈ of in - I cannot finish the sentence because it was interrupted.

-I recommend not better, I ask you not to go in to that castle because if you enter the castle you will die and then all of us and that will be little because after all the worlds of reality will be threatened with being destroyed, said the old woman with tears in his eyes.

- That's stupid, I will not make any difference between, you know, and I'm going well. I do not want to ruin my adventure-rudely ran off without looking back.

- The Doctor just hope I stop and reach achieved save others from destruction, and that there is nothing that can be done-When he had said this the old woman fell and slowly closed his eyes and breathed his last.

**End of Flashback**

After recalling the words of the old woman again and again, he realized that the room door was being beaten by the specter that haunted him and unable to open the door, it began to break down slowly and then all things stacked were destroyed in a second. The spectrum is slowly approaching his "Prey" torches the room died down, and the room shook with each step. The end was near and there was nothing that could be done.

-Just let me tell you that these three days have been spectacular, but as they say, every beginning has an end and my friend. THIS IS FINAL AND ONLY YOU BE MY START!THIS IS MY VICTORIA - Said the spectrum in a shout of glory and pure evil.

- Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Blaze, friends, I'm sorry I was an idiot, wanted to see you back again, Sonic said in tears and sobs.

-Oh, do not worry you will suffer, but even they, JA, JA, JA ... - Said the spectrum and then jump over the hedgehog. Sonic devoured slowly, hearing the cries that excited Hedgehog pleasure.

The castle in which Sonic entered erupted in an aura of evil, as powerful aura that obscured everything, like at night, in an area of 5000 km radius.

**Six Months Later.**

The silence had fallen across the globe, each creature before enjoyed life and happiness had been massacred by "The Spectre" on his new corporeal body. This "creature" went everywhere, no place to hide, smelled fear kilometers. All government organizations tried to stop him, but all in vain.

All the heroes and villains also tried to stop them, but they suffered a worse fate than the other, as "The Spectre" hunted, tortured and finally, after destroying his spirit, killed them. Some battles were so powerful that caused untold disasters.

No one on the planet tried to stop them, but also came aliens who witnessed his threat. Even with all their efforts they suffered the same fate as the rest of the planet.

"The Spectre" finished making a machine that in mind, I expected it to work. He approached the last living inhabitant, as it were (had ripped their arms, legs, 2 tails and finally an eye, not to mention what was left of his body had cuts and deep scars.), Which was hanging and began to speak to him.

- Well Tails, I expect the machine to work, because if it does I swear I'll get even me with you, do not kill but suffer much, said "The Spectre" with a devilish smile and crazy looking as Tails looked away-Destroy this world it was fun, but it's all over and the fight against these aliens I realized something you wanna know what?

- What - non Tails said, although his wise mind and was afraid that if it worked it would be a disaster?

- That did not last long when they fight, I challenge all on this planet to kill all me 5 ½ months later and when the aliens came, they were like 1 million soldiers, I only take 15 days to beat. That left me very, very disappointed term while outlining say that grim smile.

- You killed everyone and that you do not feel happy - Tails I said with a cry of hatred - We've caused a lot of pain when you killed Sonic, after that we attack all and now you plan to spread the pain to all parallel worlds just to feel pleasure, then saying that fell into tears.

- Here's my little friend, when I destroyed Sonic knew that nothing, no one could stand in my way. By attacking all friends, allies and enemies, their surprise was great. What I liked most was when Amy and Blaze attack-When I pronounce these names her face was full of pleasure and excitement - with Amy and the violation will shred the soul until he turned it into a piece of meat will. Oh you should have seen his face towards the worst things and she did not budge- said this maliciously - and Blaze, well, first we had a hard battle, when the battle ended, we shred clothes and violates regardless, his crying pain was the most tasty of the occasion. After a few hours of fun matte cutting his throat, but before that said someonestop me. Not it stupid -. Lick the teeth as a sign of morbidity in their actions.

- Stop, please stops. Cannot you see if the machine works, not only will a crack in the vortex of Time and Space, but also the walls of the universe will collapse and creatures can spend their world to others, like it or not-said the fox trying to convince the "Spectrum", knowing that his goal was already fixed.

- I do not care what you say Tails, with the energy of the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds and my calculations are 99.5% it does work, and I absorbed the intelligence of the best scientists, including DR. Eggman, without also absorbed the intelligence of the aliens -. Pointed her head with her thumb.

For the first time all the while smiling destruction "The Spectre" had vanished.

-I do this for revenge of what they did to me, as I was executed for the pleasure of others, becoming a hellish be waiting for someone with the perfect body to destroy the worlds. You cannot change your fate, whatever you do, you will end reaching-A small tear out of his eye.

- So you took the body of Sonic, so gone, and you could create your new body how you want, but decided to look like Sonic, said Tails in anger and pain, knowing that very soon die, But never did you do was tell us your true name in this time What's your name - wonder Tails expecting some retaliation or ridicule.

"The Spectre" closed his eyes and began to speak the truth-so long that I've forgotten. I forgot my name, but my goal is still intact and that's what matters, began to approach the machine to activate it but before activating stopped looked at Tails and said - You know, if I'm going to spread my destruction elsewhere need a name to be feared and you know, I got it which is ... - I take enough air and returned to outline his smile from ear to ear and said its new name with a cry of joy - SONIC EXE !

Sonic Exe pressed the button of the machine, which lit smoothly. He began to use the power of the Emeralds. In front of them a crack appeared which slowly began to grow more and more. After a few minutes the crack opened showing an empty and far away from all that emptiness was a small light. Sonic Exe he apparatus body, which seemed a little moral is placed. Sonic Exe crack approached but before leaving Tails approached. I stare at him and said the last words he would hear 'Goodbye Tails was a pleasure to be with you all this time, someone to talk to, but you get your order looked at him-not with hatred or evil. Tails looked at him as if his friend rather his brother said, he was still alive.

Tails said nothing. Sonic Exe in one quick motion devour half fox head in less than a second the last living creature was dead. He approached the crack and took a last look at what was left behind everything he had done in six months; I gave a small smile and jump into the crack. At the moment you enter the crack, it closes and causes no more withstand Emeralds causing a powerful explosion that burned the entire planet in a second. The planet, the planet was on fire.

**ACROSS THE UNIVERSE**

After a group of friends left an egg in a kennel to give new life to an alien who wanted to destroy the planet Earth to return home, the three friends went up to the most powerful time machine universe whose name was La TARDIS, which looked like a police box of 60, decided they wanted to see what it was Kyoto, Japan in 1336. These friends were the Doctor, the last of the Time Lords 900 years old, wearing a jacket leather black color, a black sweater and matching pants. Rose Tyler, a blonde of the human species of 2005 ready to follow the Doctor anywhere, with a pink sweatshirt and dark blue jean and Captain Jack Harkness, a former Agent Temporary 51st century, which later became a swindler, but being around these two people will completely change your life, willing to sleep with whomever or whatever, wearing a white shirt with a pair of blue jeans and his right hand was his handler vortex, which allowed him to jump in time.

- Rose Tell me, and tell me the truth Why do not you say goodbye to Mickey - ask a mockery of the temporary staff of 51-century is that Mickey is an idiot, but deserved some ... - before finishing the sentence was put as sad.

The Doctor saw this treatment to brighten things his way. He told a bad joke that nobody understood, but anyway laughed at that. The laughter became scare when the TARDIS began to tremble, The Doctor approached the panel and his face showed fear and saw his companions, they said nothing.

- Guys, I have a bad, bad news. We're about to fall into a crack in the Time Vortex and according to the readings fall into the void and there is nothing that can be done-The Doctor said quickly standing and hugging Rose and Jack.

The TARDIS shuddered and stopped short. Panels threw sparks and smoke. But to the surprise of the Doctor was still alive. - We left the Maelstrom of Time How we may keep alive the TARDIS - the Doctor leave that question without knowing what to do, whether to smile or to fear the worst.

- Where we are - I ask Jack to Doctor.

- We are nothing, infinite solitude, the ... - Rose before speaking so we stopped.

- It's a nice forest, almost seems magical-blonde said, opening the door of the TARDIS

- You open the door after the crash, not knowing that there are dangers out there-The Doctor (09) looked at Rose Tyler as he folded his arms - do well - The Doctor smiled reassuringly at her partner.

The three of them were watching the forest until they decided to go out and explore.

**IN THAT SAME UNIVERSE (DOCTOR WHO) BUT IN ANOTHER TIME. **

After losing her best friend, Donna Noble, and try to break the laws of time trying to save Adelaide Brooke, which was a fixed point in time, The Doctor (10 incarnations) decided to take a "vacation" trying to escape his impending doom, death. In his "vacation" did great things, the main one was to marry Elizabeth I, but after 2 weeks I leave, knowing she could not keep her. Even with all these adventures the Doctor was lonely, decided to stand alone as penance for his friend, but things would change.

-Well, I think I will go to Joseph when he interprets Pharaoh's dreams, I like a medium to low level manages to save Egypt from the drought, but I do believe that God was involved in that because I was with him when he was just a child of three years there was nothing special about him, well who cares, Allons-y-moving the lever, the TARDIS starts shaking, the panel and see the Doctor realizes his impending fate, fall into the void what he says' No, no, no. If you fall into the void you may end up in a parallel world or even worse, that does not end anywhere. I must do something ... - Before you finish the sentence he feared Doctor was fulfilled, I enter the crack into the void. The TARDIS shook and the lights began to flash on and off until the time machine stopped.

The Doctor began to look throughout the body; each part is the I check twice. All Stars shoes off and smiled.

- Well, this is good. I still have feet-The Doctor said cheerfully, as he walked, not realizing he was barefoot to the door and opened it. He saw a beautiful forest and decided to go exploring.

**IN OTHER UNKNOWN UNIVERSE**

A young boy, 20 years old with short hair, wearing a blue shirt with jeans and a pair of shoes All Stars pirates, the sky looked sadly as she thought of how bad it was his life.

-I always think that things will get better, but do not. Why not accept that I am a failure and end all. Day after day I always say I'm going to change and I do not. Disappoint my family. God, I'm useless, I would die, it is best for others and that I will not be a burden. I did not study at university for not planning my future and not work out of laziness, if that is my destiny, not worth it have survived to drown at the beach, if you see what I've become, the better I would have drowned-Las boy cover tears his face.

Then a crack appeared 2 meters in front of him and it opened showing empty.

- It's like that thing they show on Discovery documentaries. One, one, one-thought trying to remember where I had seen that picture until you hit the memory-A dimensional rift, could take me anywhere in the universe, the past or the future, another planet, would enter the super-finish this sentence reminded his family, knowing that could get rather said, never to return. I go to his house for the last time, watching his stuff, saying goodbye to their pets and finally leaving a note on the table, which was the only word Goodbye. He approached the crack and said his last words in this world.

- Sorry, I'm sorry Mommy, I love you, but I find my true path said this with pain in his soul.

Jump into the crack. This closed instantly without leaving any damage behind.

**END OF CHAPTER 01**

_Decisions have to be taken to achieve face a powerful enemy in actions that could trigger them in mortal danger. _

Author Note:

* Although the Void is described in different novels and documentaries as a place of white, I have decided that black is better because scarier end in the infinite darkness.

**DOCTOR WHO **

* Tyler Rose first appears in the episode "Rose"

* Captain Jack Harkness first appeared in the episode The Empty Child.

* The egg was mentioning alien planet Raxacoricofallapatorius Blon Slitheen.

* Donna Noble was the last companion of the Doctor in his 10th incarnation (on television), because the meta-crisis caused to erase the memory, so you do not burn by having the mind of a Time Lord.

* The Captain Adelaide Brooke appeared in episode 4x16 The Waters of Mars and suicide not to change the destiny of his granddaughter.

* I have decided not to include the Doctor in his incarnation 11am and I just started to watch season 5 of the series and so to avoid problems in the history of inventing something that is not (more than usual).

**SONIC **

* Sonic the Hedgehog first appeared in the game Sonic the Hedgehog 1991.

* Sonic Exe is a creepypastas on a fucking video game. As I played I got the idea to make this fanfic.

* Miles "Tails" Prower first appears in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 1992.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 02: NEW COMRADES**

The Doctor (09) walking in the woods looking for signs of any kind of life, whoever was around would help to know where and when they? Saco his sonic screwdriver and made a quick scan of the area. To the surprise of the Doctor (09) indicated that the screwdriver he was a small source of energy coming to a few meters. He walked over to where he was pointing and floor saw a small green gem. I look skeptically and rarity.

- What makes you so special and how we emanate energy?- The Doctor (09) bend arms and frowned as he thought about the strange things that happened - "_First, the TARDIS enters the vacuum, turn to a parallel universe and no dies. The energy of this world is and how you can support? Second, why his wristwatch or The TARDIS give you the current date? With the clock would understand, has gone to places and predicted disaster months before thinking I had passed only because the data showed was incorrect, but why The TARDIS has the same fault_ "- His concentration was interrupted by a constant flutter, thought it would be a bird but looking up he saw a sort of anthropomorphic bat, with feminine traits, but saw his gaze pointed to what I had on hand.

- Hi, nice to meet, my name is The Doctor, just The Doctor. By your appearance and traits conclude that you are like a form of female anthropomorphic bat, and your eyes, I see you are interested in what I have in my hand Can you tell me who is this gem? And if you do not mind what your name is - said the Doctor (09) with a smile on his face. The creature smiled and stopped flapping its wings and fell to the floor with style. I look at him and replied.

- Well, first of all my name is Rouge The Bat and it seems weird that you ask for the Chaos Emeralds. Everyone in this world knows what they are. Have a northern accent so interesting and so you know, I've been looking for that emerald does give me hours and like it or not-Rouge launches a kick with the intention of knocking the stranger. But to his surprise, he dodges the kick and pointing with the wand in his hand. In less than a second you hear a sound that causes tremendous pain in the head and left motionless.

-Ja, Ja. By having the appearance of a bat your ears are very sensitive, 'said The Doctor (09) with a big smile on his face - now you're going to answer my questions and no tricks-Term said with a serious expression.

Tails was trying to fix his plane's radar, to locate the Chaos Emeralds, after a short battle between Knuckles and Rouge. He did not want to come on this quest, but I needed knuckles in case things got out of control and realized that if I needed it, otherwise he would have destroyed it now what was left.

- Come on Tails! We do not have all day. Rouge and must have found the Emerald and it was not what I wanted-Knuckles said impatiently walking back and forth.

- Well, if you had not collided with the plane might have to not waste time trying to fix this. It is not something easy; wise-Tails answered him truthfully.

Knuckles gave him a withering look at Tails, who went to work faster. But all he had wisely blame the damage would have been quicker if he might have knocked out Rouge and they would advance you find what you were looking for. Tails turned away from him to space and to better concentrate. I go to the forest to see if you could relax and lay back in one of the trees. Shortly close my eyes I hear footsteps coming from behind. He thought it might be Rouge, to reproach him had found the Esmeralda, but knew that was not possible. He stopped and saw a thin man in a blue suit and barefoot. Approached him with a smile on his face.

'Hello, nice to meet much taste, is a very interesting anthropomorphic creature. My name is The Doctor (10) what is yours - The Doctor (10) was approaching the red creature with fists that looked strong, especially for combat.

Knuckles remained alert. Even though that person did not seem threatening, could not be trusted to know what I wanted.

Rose and Jack walked for signs of life when suddenly they heard the cry of a woman. They quickly ran to see what happened. When they came to where the scream came, were surprised to see a creature with bat-shaped kneeling on the floor, especially Rose Tyler. Jack Harkness approached slowly and watch the Doctor (09), who used his screwdriver analyzing what looked like a gem. He saw the creature, breathing slowly approached him and we started talking.

- Captain Jack Harkness, much like Jack She said the creature, as he turned his hand to help her up-Fascinating, but very sexy thought at the time.

- I'm Rouge The Bat Rouge-I answer to see how that kind of an interesting way, tried to flirt with her as he helped her.

- What about Rouge The Bat? - Finish asking, as he showed a flirty smile and winked his right eye.

- This is no time or place- he said The Doctor (09) with a serious expression on his face.

- Only waving - I answer Jack to be reprimanded by his nature.

- I'm not complaining, also was the only gentleman here- term Rouge said, showing him a smile and seeing the guy who had the gem, you kept seeing strangely, as if he had never seen or knew of Chaos emeralds.

- What do you mean he was the only gentleman? What was it that happened? - Rose to Rouge and ask this question to hear the face look lifted.

- Well if you want to know the answer is this ... - started to say when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that the man was stunned and he began to speak.

- First of all, my version of things: "I was walking, scan the place with the screwdriver, then I found this gem, I met this bat, I attacked the stun and finally I'm talking about what happened in the last minutes now it's your turn vamp "- Completion of saying The Doctor (09) quickly and fixed his gaze on Rouge.

- Well, it seems that with everything you've said you can write a whole book - said sarcastically Rouge to hear everything that happened as summarized in a few words.

- Do not waste time and talk at once - I answer The Doctor (09) to hear the sarcasm and saying that she does not like much - Tell me exactly what are these gems? Why give off so much energy? And what planet are we? - End saying The Doctor (09) as he folded his arms.

- I'm serious, ask me things that even a baby would know, are bothering me right? - Rouge still confused with the obvious questions they asked and suddenly thought of something that anger - I bet you are distracting me and are waiting for Knuckles comes, as I did not realize before! - Were put on alert but saw that others were confused with the statement he had done, as if he really knew nothing of this planet.

From time to time, the sound it makes to dematerialize the TARDIS is heard, which causes Rose, Jack and The Doctor (09) get scared and run away to where is the TARDIS. The Doctor (09) stops, and grabs Rose Tyler gives his Sonic Screwdriver.

- Be sure to watch her. If you try to escape, only activates the screwdriver, and is set to stun her - After telling that to his companion, runs away with fear in his face.

- You tried to not run right? - Commented to Rose Rouge, as he pointed the screwdriver.

- What do you think? - Rouge replied, to which this gave him a small smile.

Captain Jack Harkness The TARDIS came to sack the key of his trouser pocket and opened the door. Activity haste, look in the center panel controls and noticed that most of the data showed they were not legible. At that moment came the Doctor (09) and placed next to her and began to rub his head.

- The TARDIS is trying to align with the reality of this world, it may take one hour to read the data can be collected - you cleared the Doctor (09) to his companion, who was also thinking of the events.

- What's going on? Does the TARDIS faded and appear again? - Jack said with intrigue in their sentences.

- As part of what it shows, has not moved at all - tried to calm his partner, but he knew that also left him puzzled.

- I think we should go back and tell what happened to Rose - commented Captain when her friend was staring.

- You're right - I answer the Doctor (09) while out and placed him lock the door.

The two came back to where it was Rose Tyler and Rouge The Bat, but to his surprise, found that Rose a boy, brown hair with sideburns wearing a blue suit and barefoot, was holding. They also noticed that beside them were 2 other creatures, a fox with the particularity of having 2 tails and a red creature with great power fists. The red creature arguing with Rouge, and so you could hear, it was mentioned that gem in his possession. The Doctor (09) cannot take any more and tried to draw the attention of all present.

- WHAT THE HELL! Let everyone be quiet and pay attention to me once to me! - Said with anger in his voice.

Knuckles stared at the brown subject, still keeping a smile on her face. Could not be trusted at all, it could be a companion to keep clueless Rouge.

- What do you want - I comment Knuckles being alert to any irregularities.

- Well, I'm a bit of an idiot, I've just landed my ship, but I saw the coordinates Can I have to say where I am? - I tried The Doctor (10) get some answers amicably.

- If it is so, we are in ... - Started knuckles say, when suddenly I hear a small explosion. She ran to see what happened and saw Tails lying on the floor with all the sooty face. I got up and noticed that guy you saw in the forest followed. He thought for a second that what happened was his fault until the two-tailed fox began to speak.

- I guess those wires should not touch-said disoriented, dizzy and Tails doubt his work.

- At least you could fix the radar-knuckles asked, hoping that he had done something right.

- No, I could not fix the radar, sorry Knuckles. I gave everything I could but the explosion damage one of the main pieces and there's nothing you can do, told Tails knuckles with fear in his eyes. But suddenly the guy who was behind Knuckles approaches, shows something like a screwdriver and start talking.

- Hi, nice to meet, my name is The Doctor (10), only the Doctor and let me tell you this airplane is fantastic, design and materials are amazing, even so, combine the cable is never a good idea, unless a me has happened to me. Yet all is not lost ... - Says that The Doctor (10) while scanning and begins to attach cables with the Sonic Screwdriver - ... Because if I'm a genius and I am, this is easy to fix-Pull a lever and the radar is activated , leaving Knuckles and Tails surprised. He smiles as he waits for a response.

- You, you, you... What you did - I was trying to say Tails to see how this man, in a minute to fix what he could no longer fix.

- Well, the truth is that I am a genius, said The Doctor (10) with a smile on his face.

- The radar says that Esmeralda is a 25 km, I'm going, no time to lose - Knuckles said as he prepared to run, when suddenly his friend gets in his way.

- Where are you going, I'm here because I will not go without me - Tails had a look of anger.

- And what if I take, I have the coordinates in my screwdriver, only will insert in my spaceship and leave them there, said that such-The Doctor (10) to see that the souls of the creatures were not the best, with that the subside.

- Your ship is fast? - Knuckles asked with skepticism in the words of the stranger.

- Wait here a moment, do not go-Said the Doctor (10) as he entered the forest.

Knuckles and Tails waited less than a minute, when suddenly they hear a sound coming from behind the plane and see a blue box appear out of nowhere. Knuckles clenches his fists and held ready to attack, when suddenly the door opens and get the strange guy who had helped arrange the radar.

- What are you waiting for? Saved the airplane within the TARDIS and go.

- But will not fit-Tails said surprised by the strange comment man.

- Why do not you come and you check first - Term to say and saw the two creatures came to his spaceship. Not surprised to see how those two were shocked and went to touch the walls.

- It is, is bigger inside - Tails and Knuckles said simultaneously.

- Sure, but then I explain everything. Now, why not put the plane and go.

Tails and Knuckles did as The Doctor (10) had been asked. Got the tickets and then closed the door. The Doctor (10) began to move levers and The TARDIS dematerialized, doing his usual sound. All cabins began to shake and at any moment it stopped.

- Ready, here we are, all we are is 200 meters away from our goal-term mean The Doctor (10), as she ran to the door and opened it - According to the data, follow I point right there Knuckles and watched as I ran, leaving behind his friend.

- Why not surprise me Tails said while standing hand in the face.

- Well, we will not be here standing, Allons-y - Said she waited as the fox out of the TARDIS. Walked, but The Doctor (10) is stopped suddenly pulls out a key and pointing to the ship.

- I almost forgot, shut the TARDIS-After the sentence a beep was heard and saw Tails- See, close it like a car, you know, like a car - tried to make a funny joke, but saw only fox moved eyes from one side to the other- Wow, just trying to... Why anyone amused? You know let's go! - The Doctor went towards what they sought.

As I walked, I hear a little discussion in the distance, I could not waste time and ran faster and saw Knuckles was arguing with another anthropomorphic being, only this was a female bat-shaped. Looked intently as the two argued about something like a gem, until I notice that about them was a girl who thought he would never see, that girl that change, which caused him to be a better man I was not would see more because the walls of reality were closed. That girl was Rose Tyler. The Doctor (10) hug Rose, while a small tear out of his right eye. Rose did not understand why the boy with brown hair with sideburns, a blue suit and for some reason no shoes, hugged her and said her name as if he knew. The strangest thing is that the boy felt he was familiar, but how?

- Who are you? - Rose finally deigned to ask, seeing his face.

- What - Without releasing her friend felt a little pain in my stomach when I hear those words coming from the mouth of his former companion?

From time to time are surprised to hear also, in its previous incarnation, trying to call attention to their way, and shouting.

- WHAT THE HELL! Let everyone be quiet and pay attention to me once to me! - Said with anger in his voice The Doctor (09) - We all will calm and talk in order, okay - I finish saying, calmly, as he walked to the person who was hugging her companion.

- Starting with you, who you are and why you held my friend? - I stare at him, but was surprised that not blink at the question. Indeed smiled as he looked for something in his pocket.

- Well if you want the answers in my hand - The Doctor (10) showed him his past that he had in his hand was a Sonic Screwdriver. He smiled waiting for your reply.

- Impossible! - He was stunned to see that the boy was his future.

- Doctor Who is he? - Rose asked, seeing that is staring.

The Doctor (09) regains consciousness and looks at all and note that it is dark and make a decision.

- Well, it gets dark, it is best to do a campfire so we can all talk more, more quiet and before you say something ... - look at all, especially anthropomorphic creatures, while showing the gem found - ... deliver them just this when it's over, okay - I gave a glare to Rouge, who get it immediately.

After getting wood for the campfire, all in a circle around it. Are impatient, they want to know every detail that has made this position. After a few minutes of silence, The Doctor (09) begins to speak.

- Well, first of all, my friend ... - pointing to his future, "I" - ... and I will answer any questions you have and to be well balanced it will "answer for an answer" Start your vampire - I draw Rouge The Bat, which had only one question in his mind.

- Who are you? But fully answer me, do not keep any details right? - Rouge stared Mr. Black jacket, I knew I could not lie.

- Well, I'm The Doctor (09), only The Doctor (09). I'm a Time Lord, the last of the Time Lords, I come from the planet Gallyfrey in the constellation Kasterborous. There was a war, the War of Time, in which a species called fight against Dalek and, and ... - In her face looked to answer this question it hurt. Realizing what was happening, The Doctor (10) stood up and finish what his "I" of the past had begun.

- Fight and despite all my efforts, the war not only consume our enemies, but corrupted the high council of my planet, with a ridiculous ideal. To save the universe had to make the ultimate sacrifice, destroy both sides at once - he said this his hand over his eyes soba and keep talking - After that, I just kept doing what I do best, going from place to another, trying to help those who need me and see how the story goes - to finish the sentence, sat down and hand it rubbed his chin as he thought and then speak - Well it's my turn, what planet are we and are these gems - end said, with a smile.

Tails and Knuckles were surprised by what he had said the young man was saying it was technically an alien, human-shaped and traveling in time.

- But that are 2 questions that cheater - Rouge said raising the tone for the trick had been done.

- Just answer - Said The Doctor (10), resting her head on her hand.

Resigned, Rouge answer your question - the actual name of this planet is Earth, although many tribes emphasize that for centuries was called Mobius, to which have asked the federation an opportunity to change the name, combining the current and former. In short, at least Earth Mobius - Rouge shows a map and open - Here I will show you the continents. You see, this is our country. Despite the continents, the Federation of America is one of the great powers, being a strong country and where the main base of GUN (Guardians of the United Nations), a military organization with the duty to protect the world is and where "Rouge The Bat" work for them as a spy. - Say this with pride - Now for the end the question: What are these gems? Well, these "gems" are named after the Chaos Emeralds. Chaos Emeralds are seven ancient relics of great power, its energy is almost limitless, powering machines and have different people or creatures get incredible skills, his energy is such that they say could raise the dead and despite not having a fence, is able to give visions, the whole world is full of chaos energy. If Emeralds are not used correctly, these repel, spreading throughout the world - term mean and prepared to ask another thing when Knuckles overtakes him.

- Why do you claim to be the last of your species if there are two and they come from exactly? - Asked the red echidna young blue suit, expecting a crazy answer.

- Well, you used the same trick. Well, the reason I say that "I am the last of my kind" is because it is. I am a being who travels through time and space, so it is common to find me other "I" of the past. My friend I am, is a version of my past, to regenerate before - look at all those present and ongoing - And before you interrupt me, Feedback is a process in which when a Time Lord is about to die, your body changes, appearance and personality are different but still the same person, technically, was to continue talking when suddenly he is interrupted by Knuckles.

- Are you saying that this man is you in the past and you can time travel joke Is not it? - Skeptical Knuckles hear what he had said.

- No, no joke and if you do not want it to count as answer all I heard said - said The Doctor (10) and serious firm looking to echidna - Well, back to what we were. As you may have noticed, we are asking questions that are very common, it is because we are not of this world, in fact we are not even in this universe, we come from a parallel universe - again see everyone and it was not surprised too.

- That is not surprising - Tails said with some disappointment that he thought would say something more surprising - Sonic and I have met people who came to this world and likewise, ended up in another world.

"Doctors" were left wondering. The Doctor (09) got up, grabbed a small wand, the orange fox approached me, smiled and began to draw some circles as he spoke.

- Well, I think I can explain that. There are parallel worlds, some so identical that it take a lifetime to find the differences and others that are noticeable to the naked eye. Sometimes there are worlds within worlds - in saying this, drawing other small circles within the larger circle - when the universe has too much energy needs to be balanced by creating worlds that are connected together, so they can pass between them without too much trouble. - Take a breath and continued talking - what happens and prune dangerous thing is that our worlds are separated by a vacuum. After the death of my species the walls of reality closed, the barrier between worlds was sealed. Knowledge and technology transfer the vacuum is lost.

All present, they were watching "The Doctors" and were surprised of what I said. Causing more questions than answers. None of the creatures had the courage to say something, only Rose Tyler was afraid to ask.

- If all this knowledge is lost is how we ended up here? - Asked the blonde girl wanting to know more about what was going on.

The Doctor (10) looked at her and realized that he was the one who had to answer - What happens is that we fell through a crack in the time vortex, but this crack was so powerful it brought two Time Lords to a same fixed point in time. All I can say is that something bad is about to happen - he said with a bit of fear in his voice.

- What makes you think that could be a coincidence, 'said Captain Jack Harkness to try to think that everything cannot be bad.

- Across the vastness of the universe we all ended up together here and now. I've seen this and know that something is about to happen. All we can do is hope that comes - said The Doctor (10) sadly, remembering the fate of her friend Donna Noble.

- Well, if that is so what should we do? - Asked the Tails, afraid what he had just heard.

- Well, the plan of attack is the strategy 25/55, place us in a safe place until you know what will happen, keep abreast of any irregularities and be ready for any problem. - Jack said with feeling of giving orders recalling his days as agent time. Rouge was stunned, despite the appearance of Jack, his speech did see a trained professional to the situation. Knuckles thought he was just trying to get attention, but his strategy seemed to adapt to the situation. The Doctor (09) path to your partner, staring at him before speaking.

- Sorry, Who's in charge or do you? - Said of angry way.

- Just trying to help - under the eyes, with sensation of rebuke - then what do we do?

- Well, this is the plan - stop a moment, looked at Jack and gave him a big smile - what you said is a good plan. If you agree with all that we have said can give Do we stay?

Tails and Knuckles came and began to whisper in the petition, thought it might be a trap by Eggman, spies to locate where they are and destroy them, but that theory seemed too exaggerated. Eggman had tricked Knuckles and this could be another well, the problem is that they feel that these people are not bad. Tails approached individuals, look at them and showed them a smile.

- We have decided to stay in our barracks, give them the coordinates and wait until there face whatever comes - said the fox, seeing those people. To him, they looked good intentions. - Doctor (10) Knuckles will give you the coordinates and I will give them the Doctor (09) and we will be there.

- I'll go with you - Rouge said approaching the Doctor (09) - cannot let the Chaos Emerald will not end in my hands.

- I'll go with the shirts that barefoot - Rose said approaching the Doctor (10).

- Hey, these are not t, is an amazing suit and because I'm barefoot. - Said The Doctor (10), feeling offended by the comments of his former companion.

- Yeah, sure why not. Well you have to hurry, we cannot waste time. Time for Action-Rose commented cheerfully.

All stopped, extinguished the fire and were separated into two groups: The Doctor (10), Knuckles and Rose Tyler. And the other by The Doctor (09), Tails, Rouge and Captain Jack Harkness. They headed to the corresponding TARDIS. Rouge saw machine both spoke and not think it was so great for everyone. But upon entering was stunned, I could not believe it to be bigger on the inside. Rose walked into the TARDIS future version of your doctor and noticed he had not changed at all, just noticed that I was a little careless with grooming. Every Doctor manipulate the controls with the already processed data and the coordinates given by their new allies, The Tardis dematerialized and went to the barracks where Sonic was.

**IN THE SOL DIMENSION**

In a room with a cat coat color lavender, violet at the tip of her ponytail and tail, and his golden eyes. This was no mere ordinary cat, she is the princess and protector of the Sol Emeralds, who slept peacefully after a hard day's work helping people solve their little problems and being alert to any irregularities. His dreams were peaceful, looked walking down the road, only she could use, connecting to your world of his friend Sonic. That hedgehog showed him he could trust others, to have friends was not weak if not helping you to improve your life. Suddenly those paths begin to shake and crack opens around the center and she sees a creature leaves. You cannot see well as the appearance of this creature but part of it is all black, exuding an aura of evil. Then, all roads are crumbling and the worlds are destroyed. His dream, rather nightmare that changes image showing a city recognized as Empire City, since it was based and saw Sonic there alone that is cracked. While walking him saw hundreds of bodies, there was no distinction of species, race or age. All were dead, most seemed to have been mutilated. Suddenly sees the same creature outlining a grim smile, his sharp teeth showed traces of pieces of meat and her eyes were the color of blood and where it should be the sclera (the white part of the eye) was all black. This creature jumped high and came straight to her. At that time, Blaze The Cat wakes, sweating and shaking.

- That was not just a dream - he said as he rubbed his head and stood on the bed - must go immediately, Sonic must find - she told herself as she took off her pajamas and put his usual attire.

Blaze went commanders guarding the island and warning them that they should leave their size by a terrible vision that everyone should be aware. He went to the room where they sheltered 7 Sol Emeralds and picked one. Upon leaving, he gave orders to protect them at any cost. Marine The Racoon was saddened to learn that her friend left, try to convince her to take her but refused Blaze. Blaze realized expression of his companion and said he needed to stay to protect and help the people. She accepted with pleasure.

Blaze saw his people before he cracked a smile and hoping nothing bad happens. Use the power of the Emerald Sun and step along the paths that led to the world of Sonic and at any moment I get to Empire City opened.

In an alley in one of the neighborhoods of Empire City, a crack which leaves the most evil creature opens. His body is surrounded by an electromagnetic field vanishes. This will really hurt but still some of its energy still continues and its goal is incorruptible. It removes a device shaped backpack and smiling macabre.

- I lost a lot of power to transfer the vacuum, especially since these creatures took me a bit for them to survive and escape from that cursed place, but even so, this world and all others will be mine - Sonic Exe said glory in his voice.

Just outside Westopolis opens a crack and leave her two children, old enemies that caused pain the last of the Time Lords. A race that was modified genetically, canceling all emotions except hate and ideal became a supreme species. His eyes turned to the city.

- Scan finished. Unknown location. Lower forms of life detected. We have to keep the primary order, instinct Dalek, destroy and conquer. Exterminate, Exterminate, EXTERMINATE, EXTEMINATE - the Dalek He yelled as they headed to the city.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

Author Note:

* Blaze will be the princess of South Island Sol Dimension and no reference to its history in Sonic 2006, because for me it is not canonical.

**SONIC: **

* Knuckles The Echidna first appeared in the game Sonic the Hedgehog 3.

* Rouge The Bat first appeared in Sonic Adventure 2.

* Mobius was the name given to the planet of Sonic by American translators. Currently the name is slowly disappearing in the series.

* Blaze The Cat first appeared in the game Sonic Rush.

**Doctor Who: **

* The Void "was first mentioned in the Rise of the Cybermen.

* The Great Time War was first mentioned in Worlds End (The End of World)

* The wristwatch was The Doctor (09) in the series seems similar, while in my Fic digital. That's because if the various times when he looked like he could be right if traveling in time.

* The Daleks first appeared in the classic series The Daleks (21 December 1963). In modern series first appear in episode Dalek (30 April 2005).

* In some episodes of Doctor Who, The Doctor is often on the TARDIS without even analyzing whether the date you wanted to go was to either correct or not believing that a thorough analysis which showed on the dashboard of your vehicle was correct.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 01

**CHAPTER 03: A PAINFUL BATTLE, VICTORY EMPTY.**

The great commander of the GUN organization was fully concentrate with all the paperwork I had to sign, after the events that occurred three months ago, when Black Doom invaded the land, especially the capital of the Federation. During that crisis he tried to kill Shadow sending an order against him, not caring that the world see him as a hero. For almost 50 years thought that Shadow was created with the intention of being a malignant and destructive weapon. Despite all the past problems, Shadow proved the opposite in the sense that he thought. Shadow defended and safely to Earth. Yet what made the GUN to destroy, he joined this to protect the planet, defending the promise he had made to the girl I consider a sister. The Commander stood from his chair but tripped over the table, which fall a small frame. When you pick a small smile leaves his face was the picture of his daughter and grandson; Although not seen very often the wanted with all my heart. Camino a time and recalled that his office had yet to sign some reports, in which they spoke of the actions taken by the organization at the time when the land was separated into pieces and explain how they let Sonic take care of the matter. I was happy to hear that Sonic could do what they sometimes could not, even with all their arms and technological devices. The commander sat back and was about to start writing felt like the door of his office opened wide, he saw a young soldier, who had run it showed to his office. The youth unemployment right and gave a military salute as he gave his report.

- Commander, there have been calls to warn that two objects are destroying everything in its path at the entrance to the city. These objects are unknown to us - said the soldier while still maintaining the salute.

- Rest soldier. Are sure that these objects are not creations of Eggman? - I ask, while receiving the report of soldier and opened.

- No sir. These objects are shaped like salt and guns look a WC opener and blender. Furthermore, they seem to have their own consciousness, they call themselves Daleks - showed her a picture and pointed - also worth noting that they have resisted the police force without problems, bullets do not hurt and seem throwing lasers more powerful than our more advanced weapons - said the soldier term awaiting a response from their commander.

- Well, the best we can do is following the evacuation protocol. Take out and protect all civilians from the area of attack. Send in Shadow The Hedgehog to control the situation, facing these creatures, but not destroy - Commander said as he returned the report to the soldier - must know that these things are. Some sort of experimental weapon or in the worst cases we find some kind of alien - He saw the soldier again give a military salute and leave. He sat back down and began to rub his head as he thought -. _"It's been just three months since the invasion of Black Doom and a week since the separation of land into pieces People in this town have not recovered from all this happened and now sometimes I wish the world was calm for once. "_- His thoughts were interrupted when he realized that a young soldier, brunette and redhead look, walked into his office and made him a military salute.

- Rest. Which bring me fresh news? - Said this seriously as he watched the soldier. She paid attention and started talking.

- Sir, I urgently need in the living strategies. Something is happening right now in the city of Empire City. There is a kind of battle. - End of said firmly.

- What kind of battle and who are the fighters? - Asked while maintaining its seriousness.

- This information is out of my range, and as I need urgently. - The young soldier said these words with a sense of wanting to know more about the situation.

- Thanks for the information. You can retire - He stood from his chair and started walking towards the living strategies. There he met Lieutenant and this gave him a salute and started talking.

- Lord, in the last few minutes there has been a combat situation in Empire City. - Said the lieutenant approaching one of the computers and starting to show some images showing one or another blight on some buildings. - It is believed that the fight began at 10:15 Pm today

- These events are of low importance to my range. Why have you called me? - The Face of the Commander showed some anger to give him the news that he could control himself Lieutenant - Do these facts have something to do with the destructive objects that were outside Westopolis?

- No sir. Still, I'm pretty sure you'll want to know everything about this case - Lieutenant showed change image showing two creatures.

- Yeah, that's... impossible - with blue and amber eyes could not believe what I was seeing. Her body trembled for a second and clenched his fists as he walked Lieutenant - That all available forces near the city march immediately to the location of targets. Use all possible methods. We must not fail to escape either. - Said while small drops of sweat fell from his head.

- Immediately commander, but were delayed a few minutes to arrive. You know the city has the ideal and fool us delay few minutes to obtain permission to enter while walking, said the lieutenant and began to call the available forces near Empire City.

- Hopefully not too late - sat down while their eyes were watching color image - How is it possible?

* * *

EMPIRE CITY 8:45 Pm

In his new headquarters, more like a cellar, a blue hedgehog was resting peacefully in a hammock. I thought about the day that would be defeated and imprisoned Eggman once and for all. When that day comes, peace will begin on a new level, all creatures of this planet stop being afraid and will open in a better global partnership, and that could have a clear path to new adventures. Sonic was about to sleep when, of a sudden, you hear a strange sound, as of an engine from the main room. This surprises him doing that almost fall. He quickly goes to the place where I hear the sound and to his surprise he found two cabins blue. It warns when suddenly these open showing the members that somehow fit inside. He saw his friends and was surprised to see Rouge with them, something strange from the stress between her and Knuckles. It was also strange to see four humans, three men and a blonde girl, who looked at him as if they had never seen a hedgehog. Sonic approached with joy and greet their friends and courteously Rouge. Then he turned to the people and began to speak.

- Hello, I'm glad Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog and who are you? - With a smile on his face, Sonic wanted to know everything about these people.

- It's a long story but a very interesting - said the fox in the distance, as he entered the cabin with Knuckles to get your tickets. Sonic gaped to see something that big into something small cavy. A small laugh came to see as the hedgehog entered the cabin and out inspecting every detail.

- Well my little friend, I think I'll tell you everything you need - The Doctor (09) is approached the blue hedgehog and a smile leaves his face.

* * *

Westopolis 10:20 Pm

In one room, a little messy, lying was the ultimate life form. A hedgehog fur black with white streaks on the chest and red streak in the barbs, the irises of his eyes were red. His Air Shoes (Shoes) were red, black and white, with a dumbbell-shaped ring. His mind thought of those memories that even with pain, trying to forget. Those times were great with Maria, she was like a dear sister to him. His sacrifice will leave such pain that he wanted revenge and destroy the world. But after several events, and help from many allies, he realized that his promise was to protect the people from whom Maria had so much hope. Despite getting engaged to forget all that, a part of him did not want that. All the memories, from its inception until today, torment. He cannot show these feelings against anyone. From time to time feel like knocking on the door of his room, stands without emotion and is open to a soldier who looks, giving a military salute, and he starts talking.

- Mr Shadow, Commander commanded to take care of two objects that are causing havoc on the southern entrance to the city. The order is to capture not destroy you understand? - Said the soldier as they began to walk down the aisle.

- Not destroy them, really. They do not want the wash road here - said the hedgehog sarcastically maintaining its seriousness.

- This is serious, these things are powerful. Neither the police force nor the GUN forces have failed to control the situation. Our hope is in your hands, we know we're the only win these things but we need to keep them alive to study skills. - The soldier's face wore an expression of seriousness by saying this.

- Okay, I'll go and try not to destroy the targets. - Said the hedgehog term, while heading to the hangar vehicle and rode a military motorcycle, but not before taking an experimental weapon. Accelerated depth and left without looking back. While driving noticed that even I saw pictures of the targets. He told himself that the enemy only recognizes them.

GUN soldiers tried to keep out the Daleks, without much result, it did not stop attacking regardless no matter if they killed men, women or children. Causing the damage was remarkable, causing a five-story building only the foundations remain. The bodies of policemen, soldiers and civilians began to be noticeable, over 100 to be exact; many did not support the barbarism that these machines / creatures left in their wake. The soldiers were able to evacuate most of the civilians in the area, although it was one or two who grabbed a gun on his own and tried to help. Gradually the barricades that were destroyed were beginning to lose faith that would achieve overcome. Suddenly they hear the sound of a motorcycle at high speed approaching quickly and saw that it was the ultimate life form. They missing about twenty meters to the Daleks, saw Shadow jump a great height, was pointing an experimental weapon, code-named Energy, a motorcycle and fired a single bullet. This gave him and created a dome of electricity around the Daleks. In less than a second there was an explosion within it. Shadow saw there was only smoke and ashes in the place where his goals. Soldiers came and began to speak.

- I think that was it. I thought it would be more difficult given the situation they told me - he said without interest in its shares, without even flinching corpses and environmental destruction around him. - Grenade Launcher This energy is very handy, shame you have to wait 15 minutes to launch another.

- Orders were overcome and contain objectives, known as Daleks, not destroy them - said the senior soldier, with a little indifference anger by the hedgehog gave the situation - well, many have died trying to defend other - end said, stepping away from Shadow and his companions approached giving orders.

Shadow understood what he meant the soldier. Looked around and saw the corpses, some burned and others shattered, lying in the streets, on pavements and other even inside vehicles. What I upset he most was seeing a blond girl lying on the floor. At that time Maria recalls in that same position. Close your eyes for a second, taking a few sighs and returns itself. Start walking when suddenly sees that the soldiers are scared and start taking their weapons and point. Shadow quickly turns to see what happens and see, and is surprised, as the smoke out what is now known as Daleks. To his surprise had not a single scratch. He saw things how are you looking at him, better said, watching him and began to speak.

- Scan finished. Detected hostile life form. His abilities exceed the soldier's main objective of extermination. Exterminate. Exterminate. EXTERMINATE - Said the Daleks as they moved toward their objective, Shadow the Hedgehog.

- I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. The ultimate life form. Think I'll afraid to face psychotic garbage cans. Do not make me laugh. Destroy them and your eye will be a trophy G.U.N. - Completion of the Daleks says as they approached him.

- Not a match for the Daleks. The Daleks live, destroy and dominate the world. These entire worlds are inferior beings. This will not be a war, it is pest control. - Shouted the Dalek.

- Only two are and think they can defeat an entire planet, pathetic - Shadow's voice was starting to sound full of rage for your comment to him.

- One Dalek is enough. Exterminate-term mean even closer to Shadow.

- Stop it, destroy it at once. To all soldiers, not get in my way, I will attack only these things. That's an order -. Started it running while in his left hand began to occur energy chaos - Chaos Spear.

* * *

EMPIRE CITY 9:35 PM

The hedgehog herd for over forty-five minutes explanations of all humans, the echidna, fox and bat. He could not believe what they said about humans. Two of them were aliens in human form, and proved to be the same person: it's past and future and that is a time traveler from a parallel universe. Along with him were his friends and other details that his mind could not process but at least understand. He stood and began to walk, jog better said, taking a moment of them all. Everyone was watching as they would for a moment and the little fox began to talk to everyone.

- Despite all our adventures there are things that your mind will seem extraordinary -. A small smile left his face - but I also surprises me what you have told us. It is extraordinary.

- Well, I cannot deny that what little we've been told this is also fantastic world-commented The Doctor (09) as he stood from his chair -. Yet we cannot ignore the obvious. - End of words showing a straight face.

- What is that? - Rose and everyone were surprised to hear this.

- You have not eaten anything. I like to have dinner a bowl of rice with a piece of roast beef in juice and a banana. No banana for me no food. Well no I will not eat if there's that delicious fruit. - Watching all saw and deviated eyes making you angry. - Hey, eating is important.

- Must be at 7:30 Pm, we can eat later - Rouge mentions hearing the comments of TimeLord. The Doctor (10) is stopped staring and gesturing as if to say something you do not want to hear. - What's up?

- In fact, they should be more like 9:30 Pm because when we claimed to be 8:45 Pm-saw the expression on the face of the bat I changed a bit of anger and anger-had a few hiccups and ended a few hours later than they should. - When finished speaking I saw it begins to flap their wings taking flight and getting a few inches above his face. She looks at him a withering before speaking.

- I had to report me, via video call, before the GUN at 8:30 pm SHARP! Despite being a spy does not persuade me of my duties as an agent. Publish reports on the current status of the mission. If I do I will not trouble. - Rouge's voice was so loud it was heard throughout the store. Tails came and I started talking.

- You're going to tell where the computer and you're gonna tell me quickly. - Raised the poor frightened fox had attitude his companion. Everyone looked surprised by his attitude. I notice that someone grabbed his shoulder.

- Download it and do it slowly -. Echidna said, as he pressed his fist. - And so you know we do not rely too much on GUN I feel they want Emeralds to take control of the entire planet. Not let us meet. - Term to say as he took Tails and away from her.

Rouge to see how everyone stared started walking towards the exit. He opened the door with one blow but before leaving he said something to all - If so afraid have the GUN then call you from another site, not to worry, but remember that back -. Then it takes flight and its silhouette is lost in the light of the town.

Everyone was watching and tried to forget the mishap that had. The Doctor (09) retook the subject of food, to which all agreed. After discussing who would eat all decided to order pizza because it would be faster to bring, so the fox took some money and left immediately. While waiting, Rose Tyler to the future version of the Doctor approached. One question was about his head, a question that immediately thought after all that counted.

- Doctor (10) there's something I need you to tell me why I'm not with you - I mention the young blonde.

The Doctor (10) was left watching while his mind quickly passed a few questions that tormented, "_he How you say everything that has happened and how can I tell you I lost you forever? How do I say that despite that you are happy with a human version of me, I suffer greatly?_ "- Ended when all these questions going through your mind smiled at his old companion and he began to speak.

- Well, that's easy to answer. What happens is that your mother had a little accident on a trip she and her friends had planned. -. Lied time lord to the young blonde. Seeing as her gaze shifted to fear, quickly finished his lie to say - but quiet, your mother did not suffer. But his attitude convinced everyone that the paramedics to take them all to hospital. You decided to stay with her, lest arming a bigger scandal, all night. You know I'm no good at staying still in one place so long, so I said I would go back for a few laps and you in the afternoon the next day. - The end to say he saw Rose quieted. But at the same time I saw his former incarnation was sad. He could fool everyone but himself.

- Well, mom always gives problems with anything. When I was a girl accidentally scratched a car trying to learn to ride a bike and she wanted to sue the landlord for not knowing how to park. Despite all that I love her enough - a small smile came out.

All rejoiced when Tails arrived with boxes of pizza. Everyone took a piece and ate happily while discussing as defend against a potential threat. After several minutes From time to time the fox began to look from side to side, as if looking for someone. He stood and left the room before I heard him speak as the echidna.

- Is something Tails? - Said the red echidna to see how his friend was looking for something or someone.

- Is that I see that Sonic has not returned. I also notice that Amy and Cream have not yet arrived, would be surprised to see us, and that worries me. I think we should go find them - said the little fox feeling that something ba was happening.

- You know how Sonic, he leaves and does not say where you are going for. Also you should not worry about Amy, she's not a baby, take care of any problems that cause this said with a small laugh, remembering how Amy is the attitude when angry. - And Cream knows how to get here if you lose. All will be well-... - before finishing his sentence, Knuckles felt like the ground was shaken by a nearby explosion.

- What were you saying? - Mention Tails, a little scared, as she headed for the exit to see where the explosion came. - Seems to come near the park. Amy cream and enjoy spending time there.

- Then there is no time to lose - Knuckles said as he began to run toward the scene of the explosion, with a feeling of anguish for not having heeded the feeling of his friend.

- I will arrive in a minute, I have to find something - Tails Knuckles yelled. Entered into the barracks followed by their new friends and unbelievers who saw a pile of engine parts and electronic bag he was carrying a small machine, the size of a light bulb. The little fox was heading for the exit when suddenly he stopped and saw everyone in the room before speaking.

- You'd better stay here. No need to look for anyone getting hurt - Tails saw all eyes gave that aspect of what they would not ask them.

- Oh how sweet, are you afraid because you think it's dangerous for us - a little smile out of Rose, seeing the innocence of his little friend - If you knew all the things that we have faced.

- Also, we cannot leave them alone now that we're here. - Said The Doctor (10) as he noted the TARDIS. - Do not waste time and go at once. You help them without fear.

- That's right. Despite the dangers lurking just we decide how we want to remember, being an idiot who decided to confront risk or a genius who chose to be a coward when needed. - Said The Doctor (09) outlining a convincing smile Tails, who immediately boarded the TARDIS young chestnut.

The TARDIS dematerialized cellar and ended up in the park he had mentioned to his friends Tails. Leaving the cabin look like the people run the blast site that is at least a few blocks away. Suddenly they hear a familiar voice.

- Fence, arrived faster than me - Knuckles could not believe that everyone was already before him - And you know what happened?

- No, we do not know. We just arrived and could wait for the next time big hands. - Captain Jack mentioned the red echidna. Knuckles seemed a little upset your comments but decided not to waste time. In the distance they saw a great friend, who did not believe they would as soon think that was still in its dimension. Still have to see how terrified the entire right side of the pants was stained with blood and his face contained many bruises. They also noted as Cream cradled in his arms and hugging a little scared rabbit chow. The look of the cat seemed lost, small tears out of his eyes and mumbled some incomprehensible words. Tails approached frightened by how quickly saw Blaze. The cat's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the voice of the fox.

- Blaze. Blaze you okay? What the hell happened? - Tails was aware that he had and left her so traumatized.

- Tails, Are you? What really you or is it illusion? Am I real? - At the end to say this falls, so without hurting Cream and Cheese. On the floor is reawakened, grabbed Tails foot and looked - you have to help Sonic before it's too late - fainted again. Tails and Knuckles wasted no time and ran towards the screams. Upon arriving at the scene of the explosion to see Amy in shock, with a blank stare. Tails and Knuckles try to get your attention. They saw that Amy does not answer look in the direction of his eyes and leaves them looking stunned. Two blue hedgehog fighting, the two were almost identical except that one had the tips of his spiked red.

- That's impossible - misto time told the fox and echidna with astonishment.

* * *

Westopolis 10:21 PM

The Chaos Spear hit the nearest Daleks but all that energy was repelled by the shield of this. The Daleks fired their lasers at their priMaria target. Shadow uses his power of teleportation to avoid their attacks, and then run quickly around these and any second attack brutally punching the Daleks that is in the middle of the street. Despite hitting as hard as possible away from the creature and looks like the gloves out of his hands are burning and smoke them. The coat of the Daleks is strong enough to make any damage. Shadow knows that to defeat must destroy what protects them. The hedgehog outlines a small smile before speaking.

- I thought that you would end up with very, very boring and easy. I think I was wrong. It's time to fight seriously - Shadow said leaving outlining his smile and showing seriousness.

- You fight these flames; this is just waste of time. The Daleks cannot waste time on nonsense. You exterminate once. - Rant the Dalek which immediately launched its laser, along with its straight to the heart of the hedgehog companion. Although the impact energy would be enough to kill a human, they saw this as not even fall. Although the impact did not kill him, Shadow felt him as if he had removed some of its essence. But that did not stop attacking and the best he could do was run to the top of the building that was across the street. He thought about jumping and using a burst of Chaos to destroy the shield. But before I do I yell at them from the top.

- Why not come for me pieces of trash? - The hedgehog expects an answer from the enemy. The Daleks approached the building but were stopped at the beginning of the stairs. These remained standing there doing nothing and not seeing that said nothing brow furrowed a little - that's interesting. They are killing machines and are defeated by stairs. How pathetic.

The Daleks looked at the black hedgehog before pronouncing words.

- Lift-at that moment the Daleks start flying slowly towards shadow. The hedgehog is a bit surprised, but does not waste time and jump directly to the Daleks. Before hitting cons creatures, Shadow begins to use the Chaos Control technique. In her hands starts out green energy.

- Explosion of Chaos - an energy wave Chaos erupts in front of the enemy. This wave is so powerful it destroys building glasses instantly. Shadow lands safely, thanks to his shoes, seeing the smoke where the Daleks were. From time to time you cannot believe that these creatures survive one of his most powerful techniques. Anger and rage passed through his veins, could not be overcome by those "things" was the ultimate life form, must win at any cost.

- Your hostility will no longer be tolerated. 1.6.2 Formation of battle. MAXIMUM EXTERMINATION! - Shouted the Dalek. At that time the two Daleks are separated and placed around Shadow, from the top of the building. From time to time one of the Daleks shoots the black hedgehog. This avoids it, but then the other shoots, giving around the chest. Shadow falls for a second; enough for the two Daleks attack it together firing their lasers at the anthropomorphic creature. The hedgehog feels like the energy is leaving your body, as if his life was ending, cannot stand and a fear goes through his mind something that he thought would never feel. Soldiers of the GUN to see his "Best Actor" was abused, they could not believe that scene.

- We must do something. We cannot let him die. - Said a young blond and thin build.

- We intervened I order you not matter what. Still, if something happens Commander not forgives us if we do nothing -. Soldiers agreed all creatures attack with tank, to avoid unnecessary casualties, although this did them no harm. All are close to the tank, the handle came they knew, and fired at any moment all the ammunition they had. One bullet tank gave the Dalek on the left and all the soldiers pointed their guns at the right. The Daleks to see the offense of human stopped attacking Shadow. Scanned the place and found architectural faults, in which a gas connection was under the tank where all the soldiers were located. Deducted in less than one second beat all those inferior creatures. Fired their weapons against the concrete tank, the soldiers were taken aback when he did not attack them directly. Then all those thoughts become afraid to see how the floor shakes and this fire sale. Not had time to escape from the place before they were swallowed by the earth. The flames consumed the soldiers with cries of pain, asking for help. Unfortunately before Shadow could not even get up to help all those poor souls, a large explosion erupts into the hole. The blast is enough to make Shadow falls back to the ground. The hedgehog could not believe the scene I was seeing. All died fulfilling a duty, disobeying his orders, but trying to save him. Step anger all over his body, there was only one way to fix it.

- DAMNED IDIOTS! I told them not to get involved! This was my battle is not yours! They searched his own death! - Shadow yelled with all his might, with a voice of rage and remorse -. Yet not gonna let his death be in vain. No more silly little games, I have to unleash my power -. Daleks observed the black hedgehog and it seemed impossible for anyone to survive his constant attacks. This however did go back to Shadow, which was beginning to remove their inhibitors rings. An aura of energy out of Shadow, which leaves baffled Daleks as their scanning not warned them of their hidden power. The Hedgehog looks damn creatures and yells - I already sick of all this! AN END BEGINS NOW! - To finish saying this gave a great leap, and thanks to its proponent's shoes, I end up against the Daleks. He used his Chaos Control while their hands out green energy. - EXPLOSION OF CHAOS - Unlike the first explosion, this was enough to disable the shields of the Daleks and cause some cracks in their frames. The stability of the Daleks lost flight control and fall, crashing heavily to the ground, leaving them disabled. Shadow sees an opportunity to attack and run to the nearest, rising above this. The hedgehog begins to punch the frame, with full force, causing it to begin to break more and more, until he sees a crack big enough to fit your hand. He plays hedgehog fingers of both hands into the crack and open the frame easily. What you see what knocks the creature that was inside the frame was something like a brain with an eye in the middle and surrounded by tentacles. Still, does not care about the appearance of the creature with his hand and he gets his boots from his "body". I thought I heard that thing say something, but did not care. While holding in his left hand, staring for a few seconds and the Dalek says his last words.

- The Daleks live! - The Dalek rant without his voice changed despite not being in its frame, facing his executioner. Shadow on hearing these words puts a glare.

- Not today! - Shouts the Hedgehog, as he tucked his thumbs into the eye of the Dalek. This starts bleeding, along with the cry of pain of the evil creature. After hearing and suffered his enemy mutilates half and throws his body to the floor. Shadow feels like at any moment your body loses strength and begins to look blurry view. He falls to his knees and tries to find their inhibitor rings. But to his surprise, the shell that killed the Dalek explodes. He realized that he did not understand the phrase was some kind of code of self-destruction. His ears were affected, heard a whistle damn. He regained consciousness I saw a plane throwing a claw and grabbed the other Dalek was still alive. Despite feeling that he had no strength to fight, he stood up and started running toward the machine. He jumped, while using his technical Chaos control and green energy out of his hand.

- Spear... Chaos- achievement and give the Dalek shoots. Despite cracking of the shell of this, I cannot destroy the plane carrying him. Propellants used his shoes to try to prevent them from escaping but suddenly four fields, which left the plane, creating an energy field around the hedgehog starts to drain your vital energy. Shadow feels like everything starts to darken, feels like your life is ending and close your eyes. At the end of all that darkness saw a white spot approaching the end of that point I saw Maria, something I could not believe it. Maria approached the black hedgehog and gives him a hug. Shadow tries to say something but feel you cannot talk. Maria starts talking.

- Shadow is a pleasure to see you again and again but you have to go, all the worlds are in grave danger and you are one of those who have enough strength to confront this threat. Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog. - To finish the sentence, leaving it loose hedgehog confused. The image of the blond girl starts to get lost in the dark.

- Maria! - Shadow yells, trying not to lose her friend again. At that time you reopen your eyes and note that it is still within the field of energy, and that its strength continues to decline. From time to time hear the sound of four gunshots. See how these shots, which are bursts of electricity, with spheres collide and destroy instantly. The hedgehog drops sharply down and see how far their inhibitors rings. Begins to crawl to reach them, unfortunately a few centimeters begins to lose consciousness. Think she fainted when suddenly feels like the rings are put on their wrists. His vision is blurred but still sees a creature shaped anthropomorphic cat and listening to her voice that is let him know that everything will be fine.

- Wow, I nearly lost the Shadow World. Good thing was around here right? - Said the voice of the creature that had saved him.

- Do not tell me - said before fainting.

- Great, now I have to take care tonight could be improved? - Said sarcastically as he lifted the hedgehog and took him to a safer place.


End file.
